


Warmth

by Welsper



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonfires, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: He was going to burn something down, that idiot captain of his.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).



Luffy was idly poking the bonfire, making sparks fly across the dark night. He was going to burn something down, that idiot captain of his.

“Oi, stop that. It’s gonna smell like burnt rubber if you’re not careful,” Zoro said.

“Careful isn’t fun.”

“Chopper chewing my ear off because you got burns isn’t fun either, now stop that.”

“Zoro’s a spoilsport. Usopp wouldn’t tell me to stop!”

“Zoro’s trying to keep his captain from his idiocy!”

“Shishishi, I know that. I’m glad you’re around,” Luffy said and put the stick aside. He sprawled out and curled around Zoro the way only a rubberman could. Zoro had long stopped protesting his captain’s affections, all of them had. That’s just what Luffy was like. And he wouldn’t have him any other way. “You’re always keeping me safe.”

“Oh, shut up,” Zoro murmured. The warmth on his face was from the bonfire. Definitely.

“It’s why I love Zoro best.”

Zoro spluttered at those words and choked on his beer. “Hah? Do you even know what love is?”

Luffy smiled at him. “Yeah,” he said with not a moment’s hesitation. “It’s what I feel here when Zoro’s with me,” Luffy said and put a hand over his heart. Then he grabbed Zoro’s hand and guided it there. The heart beneath the skin was strong, beating steady and calm. Zoro would do anything to keep it beating. No matter who tried to get at Luffy, so long as he breathed, he’d stop them. He’d become the world’s greatest swordsman and protect Luffy. Protect his pirate king.

Zoro smiled as he tipped the hat off Luffy’s head and the adorable pout that got him. His captain was too cute for his own good.

“Well. Just gonna have to make sure I stick around then,” Zoro said, idly scratching Luffy’s head as he looked into that sky. He wondered if there were as many islands on the Grand Line as there were stars up there. He wanted to visit them all, with his friends. With Luffy.

When Luffy was asleep against him, snoring louder than even an ancient giant could, Zoro smiled down at him. Luffy’s lips curled into a smile when Zoro pressed a light kiss to them.

“You’re the one Zoro loves best too, captain.”


End file.
